


Причины, почему я люблю тебя

by Elanor_p



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor_p/pseuds/Elanor_p
Summary: Аой решает написать, почему же она любит Сакуру.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Причины, почему я люблю тебя

Аой неловко грызет кончик ручки — перед ней лежит все ещё пустой лист бумаги.

Началось все с того, что она услышала одну фразу — «Выплесни на бумагу эмоции и желания, четко опиши их и поймёшь, что это за чувство.»

Поэтому сейчас перед темноволосой лежит листок, в ее руках ручка, а в голове полнейшая пустота. Вернее, там огромный вихрь мыслей, но выхватить одну никак не выходит.

«Сакура очень хорошая» — выделяется одна из мыслей, и Аой хватается за нее, словно за спасительный от грусти пончик. Асахина перестает грызть ручку и своим немного резким почерком выводит на листе первые слова:

— Надежность

Если подумать, то Аой бы сказала, что Сакура и надёжность почти одни и те же слова. За беловолосой и вправду ощущалось, будто ты за каменной стеной, которая защитит тебя от всего. Она вспоминает, как ей плохо спалось ночью, и, когда она пришла к Огами, она просто предложила поспать вместе, и тогда Асахине больше не снились кошмары.

— Доброта

В сознании всплывает воспоминание, когда Аой было грустно, и, как на зло, ни на кухне, ни на складе не было ее излюбленных пончиков, которыми она отгоняла все негативные эмоции. Сакура тогда предложила постараться и приготовить пончики вместе. Они вместе нашли книгу рецептов в библиотеке (вернее, Аой нашла, а Сакура достала ее с верхней полки), потом нашли ингредиенты и начали готовить, весело улыбаясь в процессе. В результате, пончики отличались от тех, что на картинке, да и по вкусу не были теми самыми пончиками (возможно не стоило так увлекаться высыпанием продуктов, Аой), но Асахина готова поклясться, что это самые вкусные пончики в ее жизни.

— Тепло

Празднование Нового года было неожиданно холодным, когда они всем классом собрались на площади. Аой тогда усиленно прятала руки в карманах, иногда вытаскивая и пытаясь подуть на них, чтобы согреть, но воздух выходил лишь холодный. Огами тогда просто взяла ее ладони в свои, нагревая, а потом, переплетя их пальцы, засунула руку к себе в карман. В тот день Асахина еще раз убедилась, что у Сакуры теплое не только сердце.

— Поддержка

Сакура ходит с ней на тренировки каждый день, они вместе выполняют упражнения, беловолосая учит ее некоторым приемам, в то время как Аой учит ее дыхательным упражнениям. Знание, что тебя всегда подстрахуют в случае чего, приятным теплом отдается в груди.

— Забота

Мытье волос после тренировки в бассейне — вещь обязательная, но вот высушить их было реальной проблемой. Поэтому сейчас Аой усиленно пыталась выполнить эту задачу при помощи фена, но каштановые пряди не желали поддаваться, выскальзывая из хватки пальцев, да и воздух неприятно обжигал голову. На помощь пришла Сакура — она осторожно придерживала чужие пряди, подсушивая их теплым воздухом, и проходясь по коже головы массирующими движениями. Асахина просто наслаждалась, едва не закидывая голову назад от удовольствия.

— Взаимопонимание

Тогда Аой приснился кошмар — в нем она обнаружила Сакуру мертвой. Но когда она уже пробуждалась от собственных слез, рядом сидела настоящая, живая Огами. Асахина просто бросилась в ее объятия, бессвязно что-то бормоча. Сакура просто молча прижала ревущую темноволосую к себе, поглаживая по спине и волосам. И Аой правда стало легче. Намного легче, чем от тысячи слов утешений или подбадриваний.

— Волосы

У Сакуры безумно приятные на ощупь волосы. Они мягкие, словно лепестки той же сакуры, и Аой просто обожает их расчесывать. Белые пряди легко скользят между пальцев, и иногда, конечно же с молчаливого разрешения Огами, Асахина аккуратно перекидывает пряди, заплетая нехитрую косу. Эти моменты застывают в сознании надолго, грея сердце Аой, если вдруг Сакуры нет рядом.

— Упорство

То, с каким упорством Огами готова доказывать, что достойна носить звание мастера боевых искусств, и вправду завораживает. Аой обожает наблюдать за ее движениями во время силовых тренировок — они четкие, уверенные и отточенные годами.

Ручка перестает писать, на что темноволосая берет случайную бумажку и пытается расписать чернильную предательницу, но, к сожалению, ничего не выходит.

— Аргх, но почему сейчас? — Аой откидывает голову назад, поднимая руки над головой.

В дверь осторожно стучат, негромко, так, как стучит только один человек.

— Сакура, заходи! — Асахина развернулась на стуле, убирая подальше почившую ручку.

Огами зашла и встала возле двери, не сильно проходя в комнату.

— Асахина, я слышала, что ты занята и подумала, вдруг ты захочешь пончиков, — беловолосая в руках держала целую коробку любимой вкусняшки Аой.

Темноволосая на миг развернулась к своему списку, задумавшись, а нужен ли ей вообще он, а затем просто смяла лист, отправив его метким броском в мусорку, и вскочила на ноги.

— Я уже закончила, пойдем лучше выпьем чаю, Сакура!

Я прекрасно знаю, что чувствую к тебе...


End file.
